Surprise
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: Prompt: Ella gives Lucifer a surprise hug by jumping him from behind and gets flung across the room be the suddenly unfurling wings.


**Surprised**

Lucifer was called by Chloe to assist at a crime scene. Something he would leave nearly everything behind but today he wasn't feeling the rush of the hunt, the chase of the evil spirit that needs punishment from his hand. No today he felt too much. His back was itching; the wings hidden weren't in the mood to stay that way and worst was Lucifer couldn't really say if he can control them.

He couldn't find a good excuse why he was unable to attempt the crime scene so he let them out a last time (not that he liked them, this new pair of re-growing bloody feathery things) and drove over to meet Chloe, Detective Douche and Ella at the scene.

The crime scene was not specially brutal or anything. A young man lay on the floor of his huge living room with a knife in his chest. The only interesting part of all of this was probably the decoration choice. The whole flat, minus the hall (basically everything you could not see from the front door) was covered in drawings.

The victim was an art student and his muse was most likely scenes of slasher movie or real places of tragedy. If the drawings would be made with colours rather with pencil were the whole flat covered in the dark red of blood.

Chloe was waiting for him at the front door while Dan talked to the step sister who had found the body. Ella was busy collecting evidence in the living room, next to the body.

Lucifer listens quietly to Chloe's explanation about the crime. They were still looking for a witness and the drawings were worrisome. As the devil still hadn't said a word the detective looked at her partner. "Are you alright?"

Lucifer tries to cover up the next wave of pain and put in his mask to smile at her. "Of course I'm alright, detective. There is no reason to worry." Behind them Ella leaves the room and it were only the two of them left.

"You are quiet and I haven't heard a sexist comment to some blood kink the victim might have with a follow up question to me what my kinks are in the bedroom." Lucifer stared at her. He was tired, in pain, his bloody wings feel like they want to break through the skin and she wants comments about kinks. He could manage many thinks but there are days when the devil has to decide between sex and appearance. Not getting his wings out was the best he could do to keep the divine from humanity.

Before Chloe could further pressure Lucifer in telling her what he was up to Dan came back into the room. "Nothing useful. We have to talk to his professor. His step sister said that he was the only Person our victim really knows." Chloe nods.

"Okay Lucifer and I will talk to him. Did she gave you an address?" Dan gave it to her. Both of them notice that Ella was back in the room. Chloe saw her sneaking up to Lucifer, she was quiet, maybe the happy forensic scientist could cheer him up.

Lucifer was trying to keep his face unmoving and his back relaxed. The wings were ready to burst; they want to feel the air. Suddenly someone was attacking him. Arms close around his body, something is pressing against his back, it hurt and the smell of danger was there. 'Attack'

His wings came out with all their mighty glory and the divine power of an angel, the person who had attacked him was thrown through the room. Instinct, pure and row instinct let Lucifer react. Self-defence, the former archangel has his wings out and hold them protective around his body. They would always protect him even when he wants them gone.

It takes him a long minute to recognize the people around him. Ella was at the other end of the room, on the floor. She looked shocked and holds her head as if she had hit it at the wall behind her. Chloe and Dan stand where Lucifer had last seen them, also in shock. His wings were vibrating and hurting, the thought of hiding dies with every second. They saw them, saw him and he might have hurt Ella.

Lucifer swallows; he needs to set it right, before they send him away. He stands up, keeps his wings as close as possible (what wasn't really much) and holds his hands up in a defence position. "Miss Lopez, I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. It was a defence mechanism. That's no excuse of course but please believe me that I didn't want to hurt you or anyone else." He looked shortly at Chloe but didn't meet her eyes, to worried about rejection.

Lucifer walks backwards, keeps his hands up, another wave of pain hit him and he couldn't keep it from his face. Imminently the three people in the room where in the move, Chloe came over to him and Dan helps Ella up. "You bloody idiot, of course you are not alright. I thought you wouldn't lie." Chloe touches him careful in his shoulder. The touch was her, caring and worried, not afraid of him. It feels like acceptation. Lucifer's knees give up and he sinks to the ground Chloe holds him up and ignores the angry vibrate wings that wants to keep him safe and away from everything.

Dan and Ella came over to him, both worried. "You didn't hurt me, it was just surprising, and by the way you were far too good to be a method actor." Ella smiled at him.

Before Lucifer could answer they heard steps in the hallway. "Don't worry, I will handle them." Dan touches him on the other shoulder for a second before he runs over to the door and closes it. The women and the devil could hear his voice through the door how he tells the person in the other side that the crime scene was off limit for now.

"Can you hide your wings so we can get you out of here?" Chloe ask and gets Lucifer's attention away from the fact that the people around him were helping him and not chasing him away. His whole body relaxes and he feels his wings getting smoother. The devil nods he would be able to do it. "But not for long." Chloe and Ella share a look. Both women already planning how to get him out.

"I get the van; you take the stairs at the east side. We meet there." Ella said and jumped up.

Lucifer does his part and hides his wings, while Chloe helps him up. They would get out of here and they accept him. But the most important thing was that he hadn't hurt Ella. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.


End file.
